Belief
by TheWalkingPotterGirl1992
Summary: What if there was another horsemen? what if she had nothing to lose but everything to gain,maybe even love? Daniel Atlas/OC, more summary in first chapter...


**Summary**

What if there had been fifth horsemen ? Keegan Harrison was just your small time magician, her specialty was making things appear, disappear and reappear in the oddest of places. she was also well known in her town for conjuring up scary images in thin air, Keegan felt she was getting nowhere with her act when a strange card appeared after one of her acts. would meeting the other four horsemen ,one J Daniel Atlas in particular, change her mind?

**Chapter 1**

**Hoboken , New Jersey**

**2:30pm Thursday**

Keegan smirked to the crowd and held out her hand, she wiggled her fingers slowly. "Now, watch carefully, look closely and the center of my hand" ,she chuckled as the crowd began to focus on her hand. Turning her own head to her palm, she narrowed her eyes and watched as the flower "magically" bloomed in the palm of her hand. It was one of her easier tricks, but an effective crowd pleaser, suddenly she flung her hand up and petals flew out everywhere ,showering the crowd. The cheers erupted around her, Keegan smiled and waved "thank you everyone Thank you!" she called, spinning in a circle. Something caught her eye on the ground. A small card, with an eye on it, walking over to it she picked it up and looked it over.

There was an address and the date on the back, the date was tomorrow, flipping it back to the front her eyes widened and hope in her trade began to fill her. Keegan gathered her bag up and began to walk to the ally she slept in at night and grabbed the rest of her belongings stuffing them and her days earnings in her bag aswell,she would use the hundred and fifty bucks she made today to catch a bus to new york, and get herself a decent outfit and maybe a place to stay for the night.

The next day Keegan was showered and looking very nice as she walked to the address on the back of the card, she was running about three minutes late and hoped she hadn't missed her chance. The door to the apartment was open so she rushed in "Sorry! I'm late!" she stopped at the sight of blueprints shining in the middle of four other people. Keegan flashed her card "The Empress, I'm Keegan Harrison, sorry again…about being late, over slept" she gave a sheepish smile looking at them as they all flashed they're cards back at her.

The man closest to her gave a devlish smile and sauntered over to her " well hello,im Daniel Atlas, maybe you've heard of me" he held his hand out and Keegan rolled her eyes. "I haven't Mr. Atlas but I have a feeling we will get to know each other" she shook his hand firmly ,squeezing it tightly, to let him know she was some meak girl.

Daniel shook his hand after she released him "quite the uh….the grip ya got there" Keegan just shook her head and walked over to the blue prints that where being projected . "It's a show" she said with amazement "well three shows to be exact" she said as three different plans flashed before her eyes. "and oh what a show it will be" Merrit said from beside her. Keegan smiled a sly smile "Well I guess we should get started then eh? " everyone in the room nodded and that was the beginning of such a wonderful adventure.

**One year later**

Keegan walked up on the stage as the announcer introduced them again for they're finale. Merrit waved to the crowd as we all walked around the stage "thank you, tonight we'd like to try something that will, well set us apart". Henley step of her final step speaking loudly to the crowd "for I final trick, we are gonna do something never before seen on a Vegas stage". Keegan chuckled and winked at the crowd "or any stage for that matter". Jack jumped up behind her spreading his arms "ladies and gentlemen!" he called loudly just as Daniel stepped onto center stage. "Tonight! We're going to rob a bank! "Daniel finished for him. The crowd roared and Daniel shook his head "that's a lot of excitement for a crime" Keegan joined him on center stage as Henley called out "well I'm getting excited how about You people!?" the crowd roared with loud cheers and Keegan turned to look at Daniel "Ready?" she asked, Daniel nodded and they began to choose a "random" seat number before calling Etienne to the stage.

"And um while Etienne does that, there is someone here tonight, without whom we would just be five magicians trying to get….well trying to get here" Daniel started with a chuckle. Keegan finished it before he could "you probably know this man from one of the many company's he puts his name onto, he is our friend, he is our benefactor Mr. Arthur Tressler !"Keegan spread her arm out to where Arthur was seated and a light shone on him. "Please stand up Arthur!" Jack called and Arthur stood taking the mic handed to him, chuckling and waving. "Only man with the queen's cellphone number" Merrit joked stepping away from Etienne after he finished activating his hypnotism.

Henley looked up to Arthur smiling "Yes and you will notice when the sign was put up out front,we made sure your name was on top". "If your as good as you Think you are dear girl, that wont be nessicary much longer" Arthur countered before taking his seat once more. Then, the show began , the first show of there carreers and the finale would just be ….worth more than anyone bargained for.

Back at the hotel, Keegan was pacing in her room, what if things didn't go so well, what if they got caught. So many what if's , she didn't want to go to jail , she knew the police would be there any minute. She had to keep her cool, pretend to be calm and collected, she could do it. Keegan had become a great actress and she knew it. Keegan sat on her bed, placing her hands in her knee's ,going over what her and Daniel had talked about time and time again, the things she was going to say and the things she wouldn't had to admit ,this was a bit of a thrill even if it was terryfing . Her head jerked up as yelling came from the front room and she walked out just as Henley walked out from her room . She pretended to be looking through her bag as she walked to the top of the stairs . "Freeze!" Keegan dropped her bag and looked up with a smirk,hands raised as Henley spoke "Care to help us with our bags?"

Keegan sat in an empty room as Detective Rhodes interrogated her fellow Horse men. Keegan had a coin in her hand twirling it between her fingers, feigning boredom for the camera in the corner. The coin in her hand tinkled back and forth, clinking against her rings, _clink clink cl-cl- clink. _Keegan looked to the door with indifference as it opened. "Hello detective, lovely day we are having yes? " Keegan smiled at him, still letting the coin flip between her fingers as he set down. "so I see you were a street magician, homeless from the age of 18 when your foster parents kicked you out, that three million dollars would be Great to start a new wouldn't it?" Keegan just laughed. "Oh very good detective, bring up my past try to make a motive where there is none, Here let me help you with something, you can think about this until your blue in the face, you can piece things together and think they fit but you won't know anything until we want you to. Wanna know something, the money disappearing, wanna know what that was" Keegans eyes twinkled with amusement. "Hmmm and how did it disappear Miss. Harrison?" Keegan stopped twirling the coin, closed her hand around it tightly, before opening her hand and blowing silver dust out of her hand. "Magic, detective, magic" The detective stood up ,his chair falling back as he stomp out of the room Alma hot on his laughed aloud, pulling the coin from behind her ear and setting it on the table with a loud clang.

They were released of course, the FBI didn't have anything on them and they knew it. Daniel looked over at her "everything go ok with your interview? "He asked her as the got into a car and it drove off towards the airport. "Of course, why did you doubt me? " Keegan countered him with a sly smirk. "No, just asking if they brought up your past, not that you tell us about it either, not like you would open up to the police" Daniel was teasing her, she knew it but it still made her feel annoyed. "Hmm maybe I should do some mentalism on her, here let me see, you grew up with a bunch of other kids, but Felt alone right? Am I right? I'm sensing I'm sensing, you where homeless before you came to that apartment? Actually I'm lying the detective talked about you when he interrogated me, I told him a few things he didn't know about his partner, he told me things I didn't know about Our partner, why not tell us?" Merritt looked at her, his head tilted slightly. Keegan just shrugged and rolled her eyes "because it wasn't your business, because I'm not too proud of growing up in a foster home and I'm really not proud of being homeless, so it's no one's business that I used to be, I'm someone different and that's all that matters now. So drop it" Keegan turned a glare on them before turning in her seat to stare out the window, putting her headphones in her ears, nixing any conversation that could have continued.

They arrived at the airport about an hour later and began unloading there bags, Keegan grabbed her carry on and let the workers grab the rest. She flicked her hair back behind her ,looking around herself for the entrance they where supposed to go into. "Its over there " Jack whispered to her, pointing at the door that said check in. Keegan nodded and walked over ,handing the man there her I.D. "Right miss you can go on and get your boarding passes." He gave her a smile,letting her walk through. Daniel had followed close behind her before grabbing her hand,making her turn. "Listen, be mad if you want, I don't blame you for not wanting to tell us….. I just wish you would have trusted us is all, we wouldn't have judged you. We are a team. The five of us, and we arnt gonna let this get in our way ok?" Keegan felt the tension she had been holding in leave her body and she smiled, giving Daniel a tight hug. It felt good when he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug,safe, that's how she felt in his arms, safe. Like nothing could hurt her. Keegan suddenly pulled away, feeling disappointed that she had, but the others would be watching and she didn't want them to think it was more than it was. Keegan re adjusted her bag "Well then come on ,lets get on the private jet that Tressler has waiting for us yeah?" . Daniel moved ahead of her grabbing his things first before they all headed into the terminal and on the plane.


End file.
